(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to custom cosmetic coloring systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of creating custom cosmetic products having colors matched to a consumer's individual skin color by custom skin color analysis, color blending and dispensing machines, and client data network utilization.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Today's cosmetic markets produce and sell just a small subset of available colors. The known related art fails to anticipate or disclose the principles of the present invention.
In the related art, a past company called Prescriptives, which is now owned by Estee Lauder, used a “Hand Making” custom blending foundation. This service is no longer offered. The past Hand Making service comprised the creating of a wide range of colors beyond that of their standard on the shelf stock color foundations. The mixed colors were printed upon a color chart, and the color chart was placed next to a woman's face to find the closest color match. This process is similar to what women now do to find the closest color of stock items. The creation of a color was made with a white base container with a pump as well as other pigment containers with pumps. A pigment ratio chart was used to make the selected color; pigments were pumped according to the ratio chart. The final mixture was mixed and shaken by hand. Prescriptives used #1 to #7 range of light to dark pre-mixed white bases.
Due to human hand mixing with eyeball judgment, Prescriptives' operators had to make several attempts to obtain a suitable color match. Such a trial and error method resulted in tremendous of material and customer goodwill. As each color matching attempt would consume 30 to 45 minutes customers became disenchanted with the prior art.
In a somewhat related field, paint dispensers may be found in retail establishments such as Home Depot, Lowe's and Dunn Edwards paint stores. Customers in such stores select a color from a color fan deck. A store worker enters the color number into a machine and pigment dispensers drop pigment into a waiting container of white paint base. The container lid is then closed and a machine vigorously mixes the paint. Some stores have pre-equipped stationary scanner where customer's desired color sample is held up under, and the scanner finds the closest color to match. Paint industry use larger quantity of paint base and pigments like quart to 5 gallon units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,692 by Rigg granted on Apr. 22, 1997 discloses a system storing a finite number of pre-fabricated skin color formulas and a mapping function wherein each customer is assigned a pre-fabricated formula that is a “best fit” to the customer. The '692 patent fails to recognize that every individual has unique skin color components. Today's discerning consumers eschew the cookie cutter approach of the '692 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,960 by Rigg granted on Jul. 28, 1998 discloses methods and general purpose computer machinery to remotely store and transmit customer color information. The “telemodem program” and other components of the '960 patent are no longer relevant with the advent of on-site color analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,465 by Brown granted on May 11, 1999 purports to disclose “means” of obtaining a customer's undefined “optimal formula.” The '465 patent contains an excellent wish list of features but fails to disclose sufficient detail to allow one reasonable skilled in the art to make a color system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,112 by Flynn granted on Aug. 31, 1999 discloses methods of adjusting red, yellow and white color components in a effort to reduce the visual hardship of viewing acne, rosacea and other skin anomalies. The '112 patent attempts to obtain a modified color formula that does not naturally exist upon the patient. The '112 system leads to unnatural color applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,866 B1 by Flynn granted on Aug. 20, 2002 discloses an indirect method of matching color by measuring skin color, using a computer program and screen to display the measured skin color in comparison to the customer's face. Flynn then presents various pre-mixed cosmetics for selection by the customer. While Flynn may artfully present pre-made or off the shelve cosmetics to a consumer, Flynn fails to mention or anticipate means or methods to create custom products matching the skin tones of a customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,366 by Murray granted on Jan. 21, 2003 discloses a mechanically complex pump system used to dispense cosmetics. The pump of the '366 patent features an internal piston system with a pivot that facilitates reciprocating and rotation motions. The pump of the '366 patent is expensive to construct and difficult to maintain due to the number and complexity of its moving parts. Moreover, the '366 pump needs complete cleaning after each use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,550 B1 by Flynn et al granted on Aug. 5, 2003 discloses a handheld skin color measuring device attached to a computer. The system measures a customer's skin color and then recommends pre-existing products having similar colors. The '550 patent eschews custom color manufacturing as being too expensive and time consuming. Thus, there is room in the art for efficient, accurate, quick and economical means of customer color analysis and means of custom color product production.
U.S. patent application 2002/0179639 A1 by Bartholomew et al published on Dec. 5, 2002 discloses an interactive custom cosmetic powder color and effects dispensing system. But, Bartholomew fails to disclose or consider non-powder applications and fails to disclose liquid applications, such as those presented in the present application. Moreover, Bartholomew fails to disclose just how colors are blended or how colors are targeted for blending.
U.S. patent application 2003/0090176 A1 by Bartholomew et al published on May 15, 2003 attempts to disclose a system for cosmetics point of sale display and cosmetics dispensing. Here again, actual means of color capture and/or color production of liquids are not disclosed.
U.S. patent application 2009/0210322 A1 by Stark published on Aug. 20, 2009 merely discloses a mental process of mixing elements, shaking, applying the compound to the customer, waiting five minutes and looking at the color. Stark fails to disclose any enabling means of automatically matching products to customer skin color. Moreover, Stark fails to disclose, suggest or anticipate means of dealing with non-powder ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,093 B1 by Lombardi et al granted on Jan. 23, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,228 B1 by Markowitz et al granted on Sep. 4, 2001 disclose color blending by use of pellets of colors but fail to disclose or suggest means or methods of creating true custom colors by use of dynamic quantity control of color elements. The use of pellets presents a short fall in the art as color creation is limited in increments equal to the size of the pellets. There is no way to create colors that occur between pellet sizes.
A system sometimes called Microskin™ comprises material applied to skin to cover skin blemishes. The color of the material may be based upon a scan of the consumer's skin. But, Microskin™ fails to disclose means or methods of applying makeup or deriving makeup color.